Ducted illumination is a way of controlling, bending, and distributing remotely the spread of light from the light source through duct sections. The duct sections can be lined with an ultra-reflective mirror film to tunnel the light effectively throughout the entire length of the duct and then extract light by an opening. The extracted light is propagated out of the duct to provide for illumination. Ducted illumination can provide an advantage of using a single light source to illuminate multiple areas and locating the light source distant from the point of illumination.
A conventional standing lamp post, such as a street light, will illuminate one or more sides or branches with the same or different brightness intensity. The post uses one or more light sources placed on a point, such as the top of the post, to illuminate a target area of illumination. Accordingly, a need exists to incorporate ducted lighting with its associated advantages into lamp posts or other lighting fixtures.